


The Beginning...

by oneiratxxia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e12 The Beginning..., Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiratxxia/pseuds/oneiratxxia
Summary: What if Bruce had shown up at the Wayne Gala? Could some things go different? This story is basically Bruces/Batman's life on 5x12 and after it.''It seems like everyone is here except the host. So...where's Bruce?'' Nygma says with a smile while shaking his gun in the air.''Right behind you.'' a deep male voice behind him says. Selina frozes. It's him.Nygma doesn't have time to react, the man behind him hits him in the head with a steel tube and he passes out.''Sorry, Ed'' Bruce says.1. I suck on summaries, the story is better.2. English is not my native language, I apologise for any mistakes.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Kean & Selina Kyle, Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	1. A friend

**10 years later**

And there she is. Breaking into The Gotham Museum of Antiquities, trying to steal a diamond. No no... _the_ diamond, with its value being more than 800,000$. That's it 800,000$ in front of her. All she has to do is to remove the glass and take the diamond, easy , she doesn't even know how many times she has done something like this. It's like a routine. She removes the glass but when she is about to take the diamond she hears something, more like _someone_. She turns her head around but there's no one. She is no longer smirking, she looks upset and even sad when she realize who that someone is. It's _him_. She quickly pushes the thought of him out of her mind, puts the diamond in the bag and rolls out of the building. Once she is out she gets to the roof looking of any evidence that he was there. But there's nothing. She stays there for a while watching the view of city and thinking.

_Spying on me? He has to be fucking joking. It just doesn't make any sense, like what? His absence all those years made everything clear. Is he going to start talking again about how stealing is bad and that I should find something less illegal to do?_

_Like...the old times...Damn he actually believed in Gotham, that it could be a better place, that he could make it a better place._

Selina was now smiling, she could still remember his words. Even though she didn't want to admit it she really liked that he would never give up, he would always fight for what he believed. Although this thing would also make her mad really often.

_No no no there is no reason to start thinking about him, about everything we got through...again. He belongs to the **past.**_

** ____________________________ **

**Wayne Manor**

The man in the bat suit sneaks into the Wayne manor from the window in the living room. He takes of his helmet and he suddenly sees Alfred in front of him.

''God Alfred, you scared me.'' he says havng his hand on his chest.

''I'm sorry Master B, but you snuck out of the house dressed like this. I was really curious to see how it went. How is Miss. Kyle?'' Bruce was caught off guard when the older man mentioned Selina, but he tried not to show it.

''First of all Alfred, I didn't snuck out. I just...didn't want to disturb you...it's late.'' Alfred didn't seem do believe him. ''And secondly why are you so sure this is about _her_?'' he didn't even say her name.

Alfred raises his eyebrows his face is like 'really?' but he remains silent.

''Okay, okay she is...fine'' Bruce's voice is softer now.

''You know that you two have a lot things to say about your absence right? Mainly the reason behind it.''

''Yes, I know...I mean if she wants to talk to me again.'' There's guilt in his voice.

Alfred put his hand affectionately on the younger's man shoulder. ''Master B...both of us know she wants to, and well, to slap you as well. At least that's what I would do in her place.'' Says humorously and Bruce chuckles a little bit. ''You should go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day.'' Alfred says and Bruce nods

''Thank you Alfred, I'm glad that I'm back.'' Bruce smiles.

''All of us Master B.''

Bruce lays in his bed wearing his pijamas. He knows he is not going to get any sleep. All she can think about is _her_. 

''Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.'' He reminds to himself, and with that he closes his eyes to get some rest.

** ____________________________ **

**Next Day**

**Old warehouse**   
  


Gordon and Harper get inside the warehouse of the gang that used to associate with the dead guard.

''CGPD'' Gordon says while holding his gun on hies hand.

''This is the place.''

As they continue walking inside the place they find dead bodies everywhere laying on the floor. ''Good. God'' the woman says. ''Did your lead say anything about this?''

''About a gangland bloodbath? No.'' They continue moving deeper in the building. ''What the hell is going on?''

Gordon finds pictures and the plans of Gotham Clock Tower up the table, covered in blood. ''Someone's covering their tracks.'' There are some open, empty crates next to him. ''There was a break-in in a government warehouse last week. Those crates have U.S. Army markings.''

Suddenly they hear a loud clatter. They look at each other. ''Find the back stairs.'' Gordon says and moves to the stairs in front of him with his gun ready to shoot, while Harper goes to the opposite direction to find the back stairs. He looks around him. No one. ''CGPD!'' says with a warning tone. ''I know you are here. So youself.''

''I am not your enemy.'' A distorted voice says from behind him, up to the stairs. Gordon immediately turns his head pointing his gun to the up stairs, but there's no one. He quickly runs up there. There are boxes every where, the door across him opens. There's Harper moving with the same quite way as him.

''Don't touch the bodies.'' The distorted voice says warningly. Harper points his gun to the voice's direction. ''Don't move.'' 

Suddenly a smoke grenade falls from higher. ''Grenade!'' Gordon yells and both him and Harper run behind the boxes to protect themselves. The man in the Bat suit runs and jumps out of the window. Jim runs towards it and looks down of the window, but there's no sight of the man.

**LATER**

''Bomb squad says the bodies were rigged with C-4. Whoever that was saved our lives.'' Gordon looks surprised ''Suggesting...that he wasn't the one who killed them.'' Harper says.

''Could be he's hunting the same person we're hunting. Whoever's really behind all this''

''You think he's on our side?''

''Yeah, maybe. That C-4 has to have been what was stolen form the government warehouse. Which means most of it's still missing.''

''Just got a call. Mayor James vanished, and our tail lost Penguin.''

''Sir, what the hell is going on? First Nygma, now Penguin.''

''Keep it simple.'' Gordon is now looking outside the window, at the Wayne Tower. ''Imagine all that C-4. What's the biggest target in Gotham right now? Double security for tonight's event. I have to talk to Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.''

Gordon gets inside his car and a man sits in his back seat, pointing a gun on him. ''Hello, old friend.'' Oswald says with a smile.

''Oswald...'' Jim says speecless. ''One more word, and I will put a bullet in you here and now.'' Penguins hands are shaking. ''Drive.''

Gordon starts the car. 

** ____________________________ **

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce is on his bedroom, in front of the mirror fixing his cufflinks for a the Gala. He is wearing a black formal suit with white shirt and a bow tie.

''Master B. That was fast. How it went?'' the man asks curiously.

''Jim and Harper didn't blow up, so everything went fine. So how am I?'' Bruce finally stops fixing his cufflinks.

''You look stunning Master B. And wow you mananged to tie your bow tie well this time.'' Both of them chuckle.

''You know that no one in going to recognise you if we don't tell them you are Bruce Wayne right? You've changed a lot.'' Alfred says.

''Change is a good thing, Alfred'' the young man answers.

''In your case yes, I have to agree. Your first public appearance after 10 years...how does it feel?''

''You know I have no problem talking in public. I suppose it's exciting. Gotham is going to change.'' Alfred looks proud, he knows it's true.

''So shall we go?'' The older man finally says.

''You should go. I have to take care of some thing first, and then I'll come.''

** ____________________________ **

**At the Gala**

People in formal clothes are everywhere. Talking and laughing. Alfred is observing the miniature construction of _'The New Gotham'_ (Authors Note: i tried to explain it as much as i could but my english gave up on me, I hope it makes sense)

''So this is Bruce's new Gotham, I like the old one.'' A female voice behind him says, he turns his head to see ''Selina?' there's a pause he looks at her from the head to the toes, she has changed a lot. She still has her curly hair that now reaches to her shoulders. She is wearing a gold tight sleeveless dress that hugs her curves perfectly.

''How wonderful to see you again. It's been far, far too long.'' He looks at her with a smile on his face.

''Where is he?'' with a calm voice, she looks a little bit impatient.

''Well, I'm afraid travels abroad haven't increased Master Bruce's respect for punctuality, Miss Kyle.''

''I came here to tell him to stop spying on me.''

''I don't understand.'' or did he?

''I was out the other night and I felt someone watching me. I know it was Bruce.'' Selina says.

''Oh, I see, right, well, that makes perfect sense. So you come here tonight dressed to the nines to tell him that you want nothing more to do with him. Is that the kind of gist of it?'' Alfred says in disbelief.

''He left, Alfred.'' Selina says immediately this time with not so calm voice. ''Everything we went through, and one day he's just gone. He doesn't get to come back after ten years and act like nothin's happened.'' At this point she is mad.

''On this, we absolutely agree.'' He knows she is right. ''I, do, however, feel it might be something that you want to tell him yourself.''

''He needs to stay away.'' Her voice breaks a little bit in the end. Alfred nods and she walks past him, when suddenly she notices Nygma. ''Nygma?'' she is confused. When Nygma realizes she saw him he leaves the room from the kitchen's door. She tries to reach him when a woman with red hair talks to her.

''Well, look at you. I think Bruce is gonna regret being gone all these years.'' Barbara says with a smile.

''Follow me'' Selina says with a serious look

** ____________________________ **

**Kitchen**

''There.'' Selina points at Mayor James who is tied in a chair with a bomb. The two woman run towards him. Selina takes off the duct tape from the Mayor's mouth.

''Ouch.'' he screams in pain.

''Sorry, not sorry. Where is Nygma?'' Selina asks.

''Nygma?'' Barbara says clearly confussed.

''I don't know where the hell that crazy went.''

** ____________________________ **

**Gala**

''Wayne Enterprises will devote itself to making this feature a reality.'' Alfred is on the stage finish his speech, with everyone in the paying their attention to him.

''Nice speech, even though i was expecting Bruce to appear.'' A man in the end of the room says. It's Nygma with a gun. The crowd is scared and now their attention is on the man with the gun. Barbara and Selina open the kitchen's door and to see him and the crown frozen.

''It seems like everyone is here except the host. So...where's Bruce?'' Nygma says with a smile while shaking his gun in the air.

''Right behind you.'' a deep male voice behind him says. Selina frozes. _It's **him**_ **.**

Nygma doesn't have time to react, the man behind him hits him in the head with a steel tube and he passes out.

''Sorry, Ed'' Bruce says.

''What an entrance.'' Selina says and Bruce turns his head to see her. They lock eyes. _After 10 years._ A few seconds later Jim gets in the room with some police officers following him.

''Evacuate the building. Get these people out of here.'' Jim says when he suddenly notices Nygma laying unconscious on the floor. ''Nygma? What happened on him?'' Gordon asks confused.

''It's a big story.'' Bruce says.

''Bruce?'' Jim asks still confused but has a small smile in his face.

''Help! Gordon'' Mayor James rushes inside the room his legs are tied together with the bomb still tied on his chest, the crown starts screaming.

''This lunatic.'' Mayor point on Nygma. ''He kidnapped me again. He tried to blow mw up. Again! And these two left me tied up in the chair.''

''We didn't find it necessary to untie you.'' Barbara says.

''Take care of the mayor, please. Get that thing off him.'' Jim says to a police officer next to him.

Nygma wakes up ''Get him out of here.'' Jim says and a police officer grabs Nygma ''Hey, get off me!'' and takes him to the elevator. Now the only people in the room are Bruce, Selina, Jim, Alfred, Barbara, Lee and Lucius.

 _Like the old times,_ Bruce thinks.

''The rest of the four crates of C-4 are still missing. Penguin he's not just a patsy. He is not even a real threat.'' Jim says.

''Which means there must be...'' Bruce says with a realization, he turns his head to see the miniature construction of _'The New Gotham'_ and quickly goes closer to it. The rest of them follow him. Βruce couches under the table to see it full with explosives. ''There are here.'' the man says and gets up.

''If this bomb goes off and Wayne Tower falls, it'll take out other buildings. A lot of people are gonna die. You all need to leave right now.'' Jim says seriously.

''So you can stay? Absolutely not.'' Lee says.

''It's too late. We'd get far enough away.'' Barbara adds.

''Barbara is right, this stops right here.'' Bruce says.

''So how do we defuse it?'' Jim asks Lucius.

''We'd have to sever the connectors to the detonator, but the bomber must have hidden it. The wires go up inside the model'' Lucius explains.

''It must be in one of the buildings.'' Alfred says,

''Gotham Clock Tower.'' Jim and Lucius take of the building and there is the bomb.

''Wait. This particular detonator has a gyroscope. Which means someone will have to hold it up and steady while you detach the wires from the below.'' Lucius explains again.

''I can do it.'' Bruce says and everybody looks at him. Especially Selina who hasn't taken her eyes off him. _He changed._ He got tall. Even taller than Jim. He is wearing a black expensive suit that looks perfect on him. _Damn..._ (Selina thinks). He still has his black curly hair only a little bit longer this time, and really neat. His brown eyes remain as they were all those years ago. _God, Selina focus(she reminds to herself)_

''Fine. Lucius.'' Jim says and gives a knife to Bruce.

Lucius and Jim hold the building steady. ''Alright, the trigger connection should the different than the others.'' Lucius says.

Bruce takes the wires on his hand ''Okay, I see two green wires.'' he takes one of them on his fingers, ''I'm gonna cut this one.'' he says and looks at Jim, who looks at Lucius worried.

Bruce cuts the wire. The clock stops **1:59.**

Everybody sights in relief. Suddenly the clock starts again, only this time really fast.

''The other one.'' Bruce says 

''Am not even surprised.'' Selina says in a cold tone.

''Yeah the other one.'' Both Jim and Lucius say in panic.

Bruce quickly cuts the the other wire and the clock stops.

**0:01**

''That was close.'' Bruce sights.

''Strange. We designed a new clock tower, but this is the old one.'' Lucius says confused.

''That's the answer.'' Jim says frozen ''Who's behind all this, but...but it' not possible.''Jim says frightened.

''Sir,'' Harper enters the room and says breathless ''sir Nygma's vanished. There's more. Mayor James ordered Bullock sent to Blackgate. He is about to be moved.'' 

''Go.'' Bruce says to him and Gordon runs out of the room.

Bruce looks at Alfred and the older man nods him. Bruce quicly walks at the exit of the room.

''Were are you going?'' Barbara asks.

''I have to take care of something.'' and with that he leaves.

That's definitely not what Selina expected to happen.

** ____________________________ **

**ACE Chemicals**

Barbara Lee is tied up over a vat of acid with Jeremiah holding the rope that keeps her up. Gordon is pointing his gun at Jeremiah and walks closer.

''That's far enough, James,'' the man in the purple suit says and Jim stops.

''But you still haven't told me. Why? Why keep pretending?''Jim asks

''I was waiting for him to come home. We're bound together, him and I. It's the one thing I knew for certain, the one thing I knew was true. And then he just...abandoned us. Do you know how it feels to have the one, the only thing you love ripped away from you? It feels like this.'' Jeremiah says and leaves the rope. Barbara Lee screams and Jim jumps and catches the rope. The girl is only some meters aways from the vat. Jeremiah takes a knife off his pocket and stabs Jim in the back. Jim is on the floor grunting in pain refusing to let the grope. 

''Disappoint as tonight was, I will say, it is fun carving up.'' Fillet-0-Commissioner'' Jeremiah giggles and pulls up the knife to stab Gordon again, when suddenly someone throws something at Jeremiah's hand the knife falls down. Jeremiah gets up immediately takes a gun off his suit and starts looking around like crazy for the person that did this.

''Who's there? What do you want?!'' he says. He can hear footsteps ''Show yourself! Show yourself!'' he demands.

The tall man in the Bat suit show himself ''You.'' Jeremiah starts laughting like a maniac he points his gun to shoot him, but the man in the Bat suit throws at him a metallic boomerang that has the shape of a bat and gets pegged on Jeremiah's hand. His mouth shapes an 'o' and at this point he starts laughing louder. The man throws another boomerang and Jeremiah falls down. Jim unties his daughter.

''It's okay. It's all right. I got you okay?'' he says and hugs her. He turns his head up but the man that saved them is not longer there.

** ____________________________ **

**A building's roof**

Selina is in the roof of the building still wearing her dress. She doesn't even know how long she is there, thinking.

_'I have to take care of something.' After 10 years. After 10 fucking years that's all he had to say. 'I have to take care of something.' He was avoiding my gaze the whole time. Of course he didn't have the nuts to look at me. I mean except that eye contact that lasted less that 10 seconds...still...for a reason I wish it had lasted longer. Not again. God he why am I doing this to my self? He left 10 years ago, and he left me again an hour ago._

Suddenly she hears something behind her. _It's him._

She stays there frozen on the ledge of the roof. She starts to breath heavily. She doesn't know what to do, she didn't expect him to come. _God, I'm gonna break down. No no I have to face him. I mean after all...he is just Bruce._

''You're there, aren't you?'' She says without turning her back to look at him. He doesn't answer, but she can hear his footsteps. He is now next to her, looking at the city like she does. There's silence, nobody dares to speaks or look at each other. 

''Do you have any idea what you did...just leaving? Selina finally says, she sounds calm but emotional at the same time.

''I..Selina...'' Bruce isn't able to finish his sentence , he doesn't know what to say. 

''Today...'' there a little pause. ''was it so important?'' Selina says.

''What?'' That's when Bruce finally trurns his head at his right to look at her, clearly confused.

''You said, that you had to take care of something.'' Selina says. Now they look at each other.

''Um..., I had to do something. A lot things happened during my...absence.'' He quickly answers, with a low and guilty voice.

''Yeah, and for once again you left without giving an explaination'' She says, lightly laughing in disbelief.

_God I can't believe this._

''I'm here now.'' he answers

''But you weren't here all those years, Bruce.'' Selina says in a serious, _hurted_ voice.

''It was necessary.'' he says.

''Necessary?!'' she can't believe it. '' **You were all I had.** '' she's now emotional. ''And I know you wanted to protect me.'' there's a small pause. ''But I didn't want to be protected, I wanted **you**.'' there's a tears in her eyes. But she doesn't let them fall. She turns her back at him she can't continue looking at him. Not after that.

That's the first time he sees her like that. So emotional around him. That's actually the first time that she expresses her feelings. She was always really closed when it comes about her feelings. 

''There was no other way, Selina. I had to go.'' he had a serious, but almost apologetic tone.

''So what happens now?'' she asks.

''I don't know.'' he answers.''But I'll never leave Gotham again.'' he adds. ''Return the diamond.'' he says and leaves.

''Selina turns her back to see him but he's gone. ''Like hell.'' She says.

** ____________________________ **

**Roof**

Gordon, Alfred and Harvey are on the roof talking, while a searchlight lights the sky. _Like the old times._

''Yet in the darkness, there will be light. That's what you promised Master Bruce all those years ago in the alley. You saved him. Gave him hope.'' Alfred says and Jim smiles.

''Holy Mother.'' Harvey says shocked looking at something up to the buidings.

Alfred and Jim turn their heads up at the same direction with Harvey's. And that's when they see _him_. The man in the Bat suit standing in the roof of one of the buildings. Looking at them. Alfred smiles, _he's proud of him._

''Who is he?'' Harvey asks,not be able to believe what he sees.

''A friend.'' Jim answers, he knows he is with them. He saved him twice in less that 48 hours.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. Like the old times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking me so long to update but my laptop broke down. Luckily I fixed it.

**Like the old times**

**NEXT DAY**

''Good morning Master B. To be honest I expected you much later. You must be tired.'' Alfred says while Bruce sits on the table and starts eating some of his breakfast. ''And hungry.'' Alfred adds.

''I'm sorry Alfred I didn't really have time to eat last, well the whole day.'' Bruce says.

''Of course. You were quite busy.'' says as he passes the today's newspaper to the young man.

''Alright'' Bruce starts reading out loud _''Bruce Wayne's entrance couldn't be more breathtaking after stopping Nygma from creating a bloody chaos. Bruce Wayne the millionaire entrepreneur_ _returned to Gotham last night after ten years of absence. In other news, a mysterious man who according to sources was dressed in a bat suit, stops both Cobblepot and Nygma from getting back to their crime activities after years of being in prison. Although Nygma had a really bad day. That was an impressive move by the mysterious man._ _The question now is what are the ex barons of Gotham going to do next?''_

''That was a good start.'' Alfred says supportively.

''Yes, I suppose it was. Even though Cobblepot and Nygma mananged to escape.'' Bruce says as he takes a sip of coffee.

''I don't think you should worry about them sir. They don't constitute a threat.'' Alfred says.

''For now.'' 

''Well yes but it buys you some time.'' Alfred is right. ''You know it's impressive. Saving Jim and Barbara Lee from Jeremiah and then going to find Miss Kyle. That was fast.'' Alfred says with a smirk and Bruce almost chokes. He should expect Alfred to bring the conversation here, but how did he know about his late encounter with Selina? The confusion is clear on Bruce's face.

''Oh come on sir. I know you very well. Of course and you would go find her.'' Alfred is right he knows him too well.

''It...I don't know. It was **different** from what I expected but still...not good.'' Bruce says honestly. He knows how...complicating the situation between him and Selina is and that he is responsible for it, but it had to be done.

''At least you have all of your teeth.'' Alfred tries to joke a bit but it doesn't really work. ''It's gonna take time.'' Alfred says and put his hand on the youngers man shoulder. Bruce nods with a sad a expression on his face. He is right. _It's gonna take time._

**____________________________ **

**NIGHT**

**CGPD**

''For God's sake Jim. You're here I don't even know how many hours. Go home'' Harvey says in a concern tone.

''Harvey you know that I can't. First Penguin trying to kill me then Nygma trying to explode Wayne's building and now Jeremiah trying to kill MY GIRL!'' at this point Jim is yelling but there's no one else in the building to hear him except Harvey.

''Hey! Hey! I know. I know it's too much. But we've been through worse.''

''But Barbara Lee's life was never threatened.''

''That's why we're going to sent these freaks in Arkham again. And this time we have the guy from yesterday to help us. We will sent them back Jim like the old days.'' Harvey says.

''Yes, we will.'' Jim says in a more relaxed tone.

''Think about it Penguin and Nygma right now have nothing and Jeremiah is hurted, which gives us time to track them down.''

''We need to keep Jeremiah's return away from the medias. His supporters will go crazy.'' Jim is right,Jeremiah's fans will go wild once they find out that their _leader_ is back.

''You mean crazier.'' Harvey jokes

''In the meantime let's try to find the guy in the bat suit from yesterday. He knows a lot things, he definitely can help.'' Jim knows that this guy is useful. They **have** to find him.

''I'm sure he will find us first.'' Harvey simply says.

**____________________________ **

**LATER**

**Penguin's and Nygma's place**

''Oh wow, like the old days.'' Nygma says.

''Exactly my friend.''

''Well not exactly. We got humiliated. People forgot about us, about what we've done to this city. We need to regain our power.'' Nygma says seriously.

''And that's what we're going to do. We are going to remind them who the Riddler and The Penguin are. What we can do.'' Penguin says proud.

''So you have a plan?'' Nygma asks excited.

''Well not exactly. But we have the sources to gain power again and that's money.'' Penguin says.

''Wait we have money?'' Nygma is clearly confused

''After a deal that I'm going to close we will have.'' 

''And that deal is?'' a confused Nygma asks again.

''Me.'' suddenly a female voice is heard from behind. The two men turn the head to the direction that the voice was heard only to see a woman in a cat suit (without the mask) sitting on the couch.

''OH GOD.'' Nygma yells scared. ''I almost got a heart attack.'' Nygma also says.

''You really need to stop appearing like this. There's also doors you know.'' Penguin says.

''Well I prefer this way.'' Selina get's up from the couch and walks towards them. ''Relax Nygma, I'm not the guy that yesterday kicked you asses.'' Selina says.

''Great now she is also making fun of us. What? Are you mad because your boyfriend dumped you?" Nygma says with a smirk that quickly gets disappeared from his face when Selina grabs him by the throat and puts her nails around it. 

''Say that again Nygma.'' Selina daring Nygma to say it again.

''Wow wow Selina-'' Penguin tries to stop Selina from tearing Nygma's throat apart but he gets interrupted by her.

''Say it.'' Selina dares him once again.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'' Selina still has her hands around his throat but lets him free some seconds later. Nygma puts his hand around his throat and starts coughing.

''Finally.'' Penguin says. ''Let's focus alright? Selina you have the diamond?'' Penguin asks and Selina opens her bag and takes the diamond in her hands. ''As you can see.'' she says and Penguin goes to take it but she stops him. ''Not so fast. My money first.'' she says.

''You'll have your money after the deal with the buyer is done.'' Penguin answers and tries to takes the diamond again but Selina is pulling away.

''Yeah, it doesn't work like that. My money first and then you can have the diamond.'' she says with a serious tone.

''But how I'm-'' Penguin gets interrupted by Selina again.

''I'll come with you the day of the meetting and I'll take my money. Until then I keep it.'' Selina says.

''What?'' Penguin laughs in disbelief.

''We are doing this under my conditions or I'm leaving with the diamond.'' Selina insists.

''Fine! Fine!'' Penguin yells.

''Great. Call me for the details.'' she says. ''Nygma that's gonna leave a mark.'' she says pointing to Nygma's hands that are still holding his throat in pain and leaves.

''Oh wow what an amazing plan.'' Nygma says ironically. 

"God that hurts" he says with his hand on his throat.

"I know how you feel. I've been there before." Penguin says referring to when Selina did the same thing to him 10 years ago after he killed Tabitha.

**____________________________ **

**ROOF**

Selina is now walking in a roof on her way to her apartment. She suddenly hears footsteps behind her. 

''You're late.'' Selina says and turns her head to face the person behind her.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Catwoman will finally meet the mysterious vigilante. Hope you're gonna like it.

**First encounter**

**CONTINUE...**

''You're late.'' Selina says and turns her head to face ... **Batman**. A tall muscular guy in a Bat suit. ''So that's the vigilante that the whole Gotham's underworld is talking about. I expected something better.'' the Cat says.

''I'm here for the diamond.'' the man says in demanding voice. ''Come and get it.'' the woman says in a more playful tone and starts running. The Bat goes after her. After a while of running and jumping on rooftops Catwoman can't see the man behind her anymore.

_He probably lost me._

Selina pulls the diamond out of her bag ''Without a scratch.'' she says proudly to herself.

''So far.'' a deep male voice says, and suddenly a tall figure appears in front of her.

''I've got to say. You give a good chase.'' Selina admits. ''But that's not enough.'' she adds some seconds later.

''We'll see that.'' the man in the bat suit responds and Selina gets into a fight position.She kicks him with a side kick, but he catches her foot in his hands. She wastes no time and tries to kick him in the head with her free foot, he avoids it by bending his head down.

All he can do is to avoid her hits. _He can't hurt her_. He **never** could.

Both of her feet are free now. ''That was close.'' she says. Another kick comes to his way but he easily dodges it. ''Is this like a hobby or something?'' she says trying to hit him but with not much success.

''Not exactly.'' he answers. That's when Selina sees the opportunity and quickly punches him right into the jaw. That buys her some time, she jumps off the roof, landing to the next lower rooftop. ''As I said, I was expecting something better.'' she says to the man that's standing in the edge of rooftop where they were fighting a few seconds ago.

''Yeah, me too.'' the Bat says while he reveals the item that he is holding on his right hand. Selina is shocked. _The diamond_ , somehow he managed to steal it from her when they were fighting. 

''You son of a bitch give it back.'' she yells.

''See you.'' Batman says and lands to another building, leaving.

''You fucking kidding me.'' she says to herself in disbelief.

**LATER**

The next few hours were nothing special. Bruce stopped some thieves from mugging a lady but that's all. He is in the edge of a rooftop just checking that everything is okay in the city, but his mind is still travelling to the previous events. It's actually funny how many things can change. But now that he is thinking about it. It was obvious that things would turn this way. He would try to save Gotham from it's mess, and she would always be part of that mess. No no that's **not** true he can't remember how many times she helped and even saved him. How many times she risked everything for **him** and this city. He truly owns her. But still here they are. Fighting for a diamond that she robbed. Bruce would lie to himself if he didn't admit that he actually enjoyed it. The _chase_ , the _fight_. But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the woman who caused them.

''You are not going to give up, will you?'' the man says with a smirk.

''Not at all. You have something that belongs to me.'' she says in a more serious tone and steps closer, but not for a fight. It seems more like she wants a conversation, well at least that's plan A. Plan B involves more violence.

''How did you find me anyways?'' the vigilante asks curious.

''You are not the only one who is good on finding people you know.'' the cat answers him in a sarcastic way.

''I know.'' he says honestly.

''The diamond.'' she demands.

''Do you seriously think that I'm going to give on you?'' he expected her to show up, just not this soon. 

''Do you seriously think that you are going to keep your tongue if you continue this way?'' she says in a more threatening and even sarcastic tone.

''I'll take the risk. That diamond worths a lot of money. You're going to sell it to someone.'' he says.

''Congratulations Sherlock.'' she is ironic for once again.

''I want the name of your client.''

''You can't be serious.'' she says in disbelief.

''I am. Give me the name.'' he is more demanding now.

''No.'' 

''Well then, I suppose I have to find them by myself.'' he responds with a serious look.

''Giving up so easily? I was ready for second round. How are you even supposed to do that?'' she asks curiously. She was prepared for another fight. She actually enjoyed the previous one. Even though he really got on her nerves for stealing from her. 

''Gangs would do the work by themselves. Your client hired you because he or his people can't steal the diamond. It shows lack of power or lack of men.'' the Bat realizes.

''Or because I'm the best when it come to stealing.'' she knows it's true. He also knows that.

''That's also true. But there's only one or maybe _two_ people that have no power, judging by their current situation.'' Bruce thinks.

''You mean Penguin and Nygma.'' she says with a small pause.''It looks like you are more than just a fancy armor.'' Selina admits.

Bruce says nothing. Instead he offers her the diamond.

''Wait, what?'' Selina says confused. _Damn was it that simple?_

''Isn't that what you wanted?''

''Is this a trap?'' of course and it is she thinks.

''Yes. But not for you.'' there's a little pause. ''Nygma and Penguin are going to sell it to someone. When?''

''Look if you show up there you will destroy everything and I won't get paid. And also how do I know that you won't arrest me too?''

''I could have arrested you earlier. But I didn't. You will be fine. You have to trust me.'' the man says. _He is not going to arrest her._

''The last time I trusted someone didn't go well.'' Both of them know to _whom_ she is referring to. With the only difference that she doesn't know that the **only** person that she ever allowed herself to actually get close with, the person that she got through everything with, the man that _broke_ her heart ten years ago is the same man under **that** mask in front of her. 

''You have no other choice.'' the vigilante continues and Selina is thinking about his offer for some seconds.

''Fine. Friday. Ιn the old warehouses in the port at 9.'' Selina says and Bruce gives her the diamond.

''Thank you.'' the man says and passes next to her to leave.

''Wait.'' she says and he stops.''How you know that I'm not going to betray you?'' she asks.

''I don't.'' The man simply says and jumps off the roof.

** ____________________________ **

**SELINA'S APARTMENT**

After that long night she finally lays on her couch. Trying to process what happened. _What the hell was that._ That's all she can think about.

_Great he is going to screw the deal. Of course and he is going to. He wants Nygma and Penguin in jail obviously. Justice I think that's the word either that or stupidity. He seriously thinks that he can face all these men by himself? That's suicide. Or not? He prove earlier that he knows how to fight. Finally someone that doesn't get beaten by me at the first 2 minutes. Impressive and enjoyable at the same time._

There's one thing that she wants to know. And that's not his identity. She likes the mystery. The fact that he didn't arrest her is weird. _I mean why? He had chance and more that once. But he didn't._

_But now what am I supposed to do? Tell to my clients about the Bat or not? Yes definitely yes. If I don't he will destroy everything. But if I do what are the consequences gonna be?_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Tell me your opinion.


End file.
